herofandomcom-20200223-history
Gino Felino
Gino Felino is the main protagonist in the 1991 action-thriller film Out for Justice. He is portrayed by Steven Seagal. Biography Gino Felino is a man who grew up in Brooklyn, New York. When he was a boy, he had some friends like Bobby Lupo and Frankie. Gino lived in the neighborhood in Brooklyn of Italian-Americans who he is one, too. He was raised by his mother and father. His dad would help out people, he even sharpened some kids scissors for some years till later on people would start buying disposable scissors and later felt he lost his purpose and die of a broken heart. Gino had another man who he was able to look up to, Mr. Madano, the father of Richie Madano, a rival who would get into some trouble. Years later, Gino would become a cop at the Brooklyn P.D. with Bobby Lupo. Frankie would become a mobster, working for Don Vittorio, a bigtime mob boss in Brooklyn. Richie Madano would become a criminal, drug dealer and crack addict and loosely connected to the local Mob outfit, run by Don Vittorio and his childhood friend Frankie. In 1991, Gino and Bobby were working on a case involving a drug deal, Gino sees a pimp beating on one of his hookers and deals with the pimp. Later on, Bobby Lupo was shot by Richie Madano in front of his wife Laurie and kids, who Bobby was messing around with Roxanne Ford, a one of Richie's woman. Richie tosses a picture of Bobby and Roxanne at his shot body. Laurie would take the picture and hide it. Gino, while with his son gets a call about Bobby being shot, he calls Vicky, his soon to be ex-wife that he will bring their son back to Vicky's house, she tells her that Bobby was shot. Gino knows Richie is not going to leave the neighborhood. Ronnie Donziger, his captain, gives him the clearance for a manhunt and provides him with an shotgun and an unmarked car. Gino visits his mob connection Frankie and his boss Don Vittorio, and he tells them he will not get out of the way of their own plans to take out Richie, whom they view as a loose cannon. While driving, Gino sees a fellow driver discard something moving from his car. Upon investigating, Gino rescues an abandoned German Shepherd puppy being thrown out of a car window of a station wagon with a bumper sticker that says "Kill em all, let God sort them out". Gino starts the hunt for Richie at a bar run by Richie's brother Vinnie Madano. Vinnie and his friends all refuse to provide information, so Gino beats up all of them. He still does not know where Richie is, but his concern about getting an attitude problem has been taken care of. Richie later comes back to the bar and beats up Vinnie for not killing Gino when it was one cop against a bar full of armed men. He also has info leaked to the mob that he is at the bar, then emerges from hiding and ambushes the mob's hitmen in a shoot-out. After visiting a number of local hangouts and establishments trying to find information, Gino discovers Richie killed Bobby because Bobby was having an affair with two women – Richie's girlfriend, Roxanne Ford, and a waitress named Terry Malloy. When Gino goes to Roxanne's home, he finds she is dead. Gino believes that Richie killed Roxanne before he killed Bobby. Gino goes to Laurie's house and tells the widow what is going on. In Laurie's purse, Gino finds the picture that Richie dropped on Bobby's body after killing him. It turns out that Bobby was a corrupt cop who had wanted a money-making lifestyle like Richie's, and Laurie knew Bobby was corrupt. Laurie had found a picture of Bobby and Roxanne having sex. She had given Richie the picture out of jealousy, never expecting Richie to kill Bobby for sleeping with Roxanne. Laurie took the picture away from where Richie dropped it on Bobby because she wanted to protect her husband's reputation. Gino attempts to get Richie out of hiding by arresting his sister Pattie and by talking to his estranged, elderly father. Following a tip from his local snitch Picolino, Gino eventually finds Richie in a house in the old neighborhood having a party. Gino kills or wounds all of Richie's men. Gino then finds Richie and fights him hand-to-hand. After beating Richie senseless, Gino finally kills him by stabbing him in the forehead with a corkscrew. The mobsters arrive soon after, also intent on killing Richie. Gino uses the lead mobster's gun to shoot the already-dead Richie several times, then tells him to return to his boss and take credit for Richie's death. Gino and his wife at Coney Island, encounter the same man who abandoned the puppy earlier, and Gino confronts him. When the man attacks him, Gino defends himself, knocking the man down. Gino and his wife laugh as the puppy urinates on the man. Gallery 2363 7.jpg|Gino with Capt. Ronnie Dongziger. Ginaand vinnie.jpg|Gino at Vinnie Madano's bar, about to bust some balls. Category:Male Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Action Movie Heroes Category:Officials Category:Fighter Category:Parents Category:Nurturer Category:Movie Heroes Category:Martial Artists Category:Vengeful Category:Protectors Category:In Love Category:Protector of Innocence